grizzlytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Child
Wolf Child is the sixth episode in series 5 of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Garth MacQueen * Elspet MacQueen * Callum MacQueen * Moira MacQueen * The Wild Wolves * Eagan MacQueen * Eagan MacQueen's Wife * The MacQueen Children Plot Three hundred years ago, in Scotland's Darnaway Forest, the Wild Wolves used to prey upon the people who lived there. Luckily for them, a great man named Eagan MacQueen hunted them down and killed every last one of them, making the forest a safe place for all humans. At least for a while . . . In modern times the distant descendants of Eagan, Elspet and Callum, had just welcomed baby Moira into their little clan, much to their first son Garth's dismay. He wasn’t happy because now the attention that his mum and dad used to give to him was being increasingly lavished upon his new sister. After watching Moira for a while, Garth came up with a plan: if being a baby was what got the girl all of the attention, then that's exactly what he would do. From then on, he acted like a spoilt little toddler, telling his mum he wanted her to carry him in the supermarket, throwing tantrums in public, and trying to sleep in his parent's bed at night. The final straw was when he purposefully ate far too much chocolate on a day trip to Darnaway Forest and made himself sick. His dad turned to him and said that if kept acting like a baby, then the Wild Wolves would come to take him like one. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a lonely howl echoed across the treetops. Upon returning home, Garth had a dream that the Wild Wolves really were coming to get him and this, coupled with the haunting cry he had heard in the forest earlier, made him resolve to change his ways, but by that time the damage had been done. Over the next few days, Garth slowly began to transform into a baby himself, shrinking in size, losing the ability to talk like an adult, and finally losing his hair and teeth. At first, his mum and dad thought that this was all part of his scheme to get more attention, but they eventually came to the conclusion that Garth's bad behaviour had magically led him to become an infant. As soon as they worked this out, they heard a wolf's howl from outside, and remembered that they’d left little Moira alone in her pram in the front garden! Rushing outside, they immediately realised that they’d been tricked: heading back indoors they found that the howl had merely been a distraction, and that Garth was the real target of the Wolves' attack. Poor Garth was never seen again, and while some people think that the wolves just ate him, others believe that he was raised as one of their own. Uncle Grizzly thinks they ate him. And do you know what? I do too. Moral * The moral of this story is “''act your age''.” Trivia * In the introduction segment, Uncle Grizzly hands the boy a popcorn box full of wriggly worms. Gallery D8AAD01A-D4E3-4BB6-82A8-D873AF069D94.jpeg|A triumphant Eagan MacQueen returns home. What do you think happened to young Garth? The Wild Wolves raised him as they would any other Wolf-pup The Wild Wolves scoffed him up first chance they got as revenge for what Eagan did to their ancestors Category:Episodes Category:Series 5